Toma mi mano
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: -"Toma mi mano". Todo vale la pena por escuchar esas palabras de ella... su Ginny. Porque la pelirroja es su contacto a tierra, eso todos lo saben, incluso Ron. Inspirado en el trailer de HP6.


**Hola! Las saludo con la única intensión de presentarme y dejarles mi loca idea que surgió de ver más de (Número incalculable) veces el reciente trailer de HP6. Una simple frase me dejó una marca y he decido inmortalizarla en una simple pero corta viñeta, one-shot o lo que sea… **

**Ya me conocen, me llamo Diana y aunque mi pareja predilecta es Ron y Hermione, los Harry y Ginny me vuelven loca. Es por eso que les dejo mi loca idea que se ha creada en mi extrovertida cabecita y la dejo para su disfrute o critica.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palabras: 449**

**Sin más preámbulos, la viñeta, one-shot o lo que sea…**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-***

No recuerda como llegaron a este lugar ni porqué debían venir, aunque, sinceramente, no es algo que tenga prioridad en su mente, al menos, no por el momento. No mientras _ella_ estuviera frente a él. Y siendo sincero tampoco recuerda que habló con Hermione, minutos antes, ni a las chicas y chicos que consiguieron dos pisos abajo, y todo porque su pensamiento solo se fijaba en… _ella_.

Simplemente se fijaba en ella… _Ginny_…

Se supone que debe estar concentrado en aceptar su misión de salvar al Mundo Mágico, pero por momentos asi él pierda todo deseo de hacerlo ¡que mundo mágico se pudra, mientras ella esté junto a él!. ¿Cómo aceptar el hecho de que debes acabar con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos a costa de tu propia vida? Necesita confianza… necesita seguridad… él necesita un foco a tierra…_un contacto_.

La ve detenerse frente a la puerta, sacándolo de su delirio interno. No quiere mirarla fijamente porque levantará sospechas, y contraria a la orden de su cerebro, y su razón con voz de Hermione, su ojos se deleitan en el blanco, pero pecoso, rostro de la chica que observe a la puerta de forma expectante; y de momento a otro, ella se gira hacía él, y sus miradas coincidieron por breves instantes, porque contrario a todo, el verde menta se siente intimidado por el chocolate.

Recuperando su autocontrol, regresa su vista a Ginny, quien lo mira serenamente, como leyendo sus pensamientos, y Harry solo pudo aflorar una sonrisa entre nerviosa e inquieta. Ella se limita a sonreírle, y muy lentamente, sin cambiar si posición, le ofrece su mano.

La expresión de él cambia por una confundida, y cuando iba a formular su duda, ella habló:

—_Toma mi mano_—.

Esa frase, tan simple, le dio confianza. Levantó su brazo y tomó la pequeña, suave y calida, mano de la pelirroja; su contacto fue exactamente como lo imaginó, simplemente perfecto. Sus manos se ajustan enteramente, cada poro de su piel se compacta con los de ella de una forma increíble. Reconoce _su contacto_.

Aliviado, contento, tranquilo, sereno, y sobre todas las cosas muy feliz, son adjetivos que puede usar para describirse en es momento; y poco a poco, los pensamientos inseguros se van borrando de su mente, dejando solo una luz al final de su propio túnel… un brillo importante que amenaza con darle ese calor, calor que deseaba desde hace mucho.

Sonríe, ignorando como las mejillas de su acompañante elevaban su color para obligarla a sonreír nuevamente. Caminan para adentrarse en el interior del lugar.

Posiblemente, deba aceptar su misión ante el mundo, como se lo dijo Dumbledore, y como se lo pidió Hermione; y quizás, recibir del mismo Voldemort una batalla infernal o una muerte segura, pero todo eso vale la pena mientras _su contacto a tierra_ esté a salvo.

Todo eso vale, por tan solo escuchar de _ella_ ese, tranquilizante y extrañamente tierno, "_Toma mi mano_".

**OoOo_____________________________oOoO**

_Dedicado a Yani, y a las/os usuarios de "Chocolate y Menta", especialmente, a sus moderadoras. _

_Besos._

_Diana._

_**Original**__: 14 de abril de 2009. _12 reviews_._

_Editado__ el martes 13 (que feo jejeje) de octubre de 2009._


End file.
